polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australiaball
Australia, or Australiaball is a countryball between the Indian Ocean and the South Pacific, It is apart of the Anglosphere. Finally can into Eurovision, But not into stable government. Please put the correct way of putting their nativeballs name and then remove this. History Pre-Colonization As a Pacific island, Australiaball was once inhabited by 7balls. These 7balls enjoyed life quite nicely in the otherwise harsh desert. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. These 7balls most likely came to Australia when the world's glaciers expanded and sea levels dropped. This meant that Australia was connected to New Guinea and that Tasmania was connected to the mainland. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization Everything changed when the Dutch made their first landing on Australia. They sailed in the Duyfken and were led by Wilhelm Janszoon. They then made another discovery, this time, it was Abel Tasman who discovered Tasmania (named after him). James Cook and his men landed at Botany Bay in Sydney. After USAball rebelled against his former master and overlord, UKball needed somewhere else to dump his convicts. So he dumped them in Australia, which became the World's Largest Prison (back then). Things were tough for the convicts, because the land wasn't as fertile as Britains and there was so many deadly animals. Meanwhile, the 7balls were getting a hard time as well, and they were treated very harshly. Post-Colonization After Australiaball got independence from UKball, it started to develop its own ways and culture. For example, take the world-famous or rather world-infamous Vegemite. Apparently only Australians can eat Vegemite. Then there's beer. Victoria Bitter, Carlton Draught, all good beers. And who could ever forget AFL? It's one of the most popular sports in Australia. Thousands of people go to the stadiums to watch their favourite teams duke it out and even more people sit back at home with a beer or two and watch the show. There is also Neighbours which is a drama TV show running for more than 30 years. Wars Australia has been in both world wars because he was dragged in by both UKBall and USAball. His most famous (and most regrettable) war was the Emu War where Australiaball became the only country to fight a bunch of animals and lose. Australiaball and the Eurovision Song Contest Australiaball's interest in the Eurovision Song Contest began in 1983 (the year Germanyball hosted) when it was broadcast on TV in his country for the first time. Since then, his interest grew and grew (along with its fan following) and in 2014 Denmarkball invited him to be part of the 59th contest in Copenhagen as an interval act. In 2015, to celebrate the 60th contest hosted by Austriaball in Vienna, he was invited to participate as a contestant where he ended up in 5th place in the final. Thanks to much positive feedback from fans and the media, Swedenball decided to invite him back to compete in the 2016 contest in Stockholm, but having to go through the semifinals. Friends Since Australia is an isolationist, he has very few friends. Here is the list of acquaintances in decreasing order of preference. *New Zealandball - Despite looking like they absolutely hate each other Newzealandball and Australiaball actually love one another dearly. *UKBall - The father who can't play cricket for shit. He was dragged into wars by his old man and was came into being due to his father dumping criminals on his clay. Nowadays he gives UKBall heart attacks by his death defying stunts and crocodile wrestling. *Irelandball - Mother from the days when Irelandball was part of UKBall. His mother often brings potatoes... *USAball - The friendly rival/brother. they compete to see who has stricter immigration laws and which of their son is better. He and USAball are part of the Five Eyes. Got dragged by him to protect Asia and his brother's kids (also his) while he is away in Europe to fight. They often train the kids in several military exercises and they both like to barbecue a LOT. *Canadaball - A good friend/brother, but a bit too Frenchy and Australia thinks he and USAball should come out of the closet and speak up for fuck's sakes the UST is so heavy that he can cut it with a knife. He is dad's good son while I'm the energetic one. *Indiaball - Wait, we're related? At least he can play cricket. *Cook Islandsball - nice, but irrelevant. *South Africaball - meh. He's ok *Pakistanball - Oh come on! We're related too? *Asia-trading partners, just trading partners. *Papua New Guinea - Australia's lost son and then was granted Independence by him. GET YOUR ECONOMY RIGHT SON!!!! BEAT USABALL'S HISPANIC ASIAN SON!!! (USAball: Yo dude, my son can like to beat your son's sorry ass anytime!!! *laughs*) They once had a fight though both father and son reconcile. Aus is often confuse why his son can't read at times for he doesn't realize his dyslexia condition.. * Indonesiaball - Friend and also I gib aid during tsunami, but sometimes we never get along like accusing me of spying and ranting about the execution of 2 Australiaballs just beacuse of drugs.also gib bintang beer thanks. * East Timorball - Second son who he tries to aid a LOT. Is helping him with his cranky mother. * Philippinesball - Nephew who he took in during WWII when USAball is busy fighting beerman and is helping USAball training the boy in military. Has good food and is a good babysitter to his sons (also Phil's cousins). * Aboriginals and Torres Strait Islanders - The REAL Australians. * Brazilball - Girlfriend with a lot in common, hope she can accept his kids if they really get serious (though Timor is her brother from Portugal......) *Russiaball - Putin leiks koalas *South Koreaball - Not bad. Sam Hamilton is a great star in South Korea. *Chileball - Gave wheat during gold rush. *EUball - Don't really listen to him, but he finally let me into Eurovision! *Texasball - Stateball mate. He has funny accent like me and a lot of other things! *Emus - They humiliate me! REMOVE!!! (but thanks for showing me that nature can fight. You are now my friend!) *Australian_Aboriginalsball - My native ally who used to fight with me over clay. Now he has the clay he wants! Gallery Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Aus.jpg Victoriaball (Australia).png AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png C8X0qFp.png EJNxCYw.png VoNkUek.png 'rHdC53n.png G3lhIR1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png es:Australiaball it:Australiaball nl:Australiëbal ru:Австралия Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Modern Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Indigenous Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Homosex Removers Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:English Speaking Island Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Regional Power